gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Ein Dalton
is an antagonist that appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS anime series. Personality & Character A dutiful young soldier, he bears an intense loyalty to both his comrades as well as Gjallarhorn. While generally reserved and quiet outside of combat, he can be quite vengeful, wanting to avenge his fallen comrades (particularly Crank Zent, his mentor) by destroying Tekkadan. Following the serious injury he suffered from defending Gaelio/ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris and being bounded to EB-AX2 Graze Ein after being reduced to a mere torso, Ein finally defeats the Ryusei-Go, a machine he hated as it uses parts from Crank's Graze and was painted in a color he deemed vulgar. However, he soon begins losing his sanity as he was reminded that Kudelia was the cause of Crank's death, and tried to kill her instead of capturing her, as per the original order that was given to Crank. Skills & Abilities Ein started off as a student of Crank Zent, still lacking actual battlefield experience. His mobile suit piloting skills improved as time passed, as shown when Gaelio Bauduin handed him his own EB-05s Schwalbe Graze, a machine that is reserved for skilled pilots. Ein is then able to fight on better than equal terms with Norba Shino in his EB-06/tc2 Ryusei-Go, despite the latter having an Alaya-Vijnana system. After receiving fatal injuries from protecting Gaelio Bauduin, Ein receives a full Alaya-Vijnana system with 3 "Whiskers" in order to preserve his life, binding him to his Graze Ein. This grants him above average reflexes that allowed him to defeat most of Tekkaden's forces with ease, and even overwhelm Mikazuki Augus and his ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos for some time. Ein is observant and has a high intellect, as shown when he predicted the movements of Tekkadan when the organization descended onto Earth. History Ein was born on Mars to a Martian mother and a father from Earth. His father is a Gjallarhorn officer. Ein would eventually come to serve Gjallarhorn himself, taking continued abuse for his upbringing and only being treated with proper human decency by his superior - Crank. In P.D. 323, Ein joined a platoon in assaulting Chryse Guard Security to capture Kudelia Aina Bernstein. With Crank and Lieutenant Orlis Stenja, they had the advantage in mobile suits against CGS' mobile workers. The tide suddenly turned when the ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos emerged on the battlefield and killed Orlis in quick succession. Though initiated shocked to learn that CGS possessed a mobile suit, Ein attempted to take a shot at the Gundam, only for Barbatos to place itself in the path of retreating Gjallarhorn mobile workers to keep him from firing; Ein hypocritically labelled this action as cowardly. As Ein's Graze sustained damage, Crank chose to grab him and retreat. Later, Major Coral Conrad ordered Crank to wipe out all traces of Gjallarhorn's defeat. However, Crank confided in Ein that he could not bring himself to massacre innocent children, of which CGS was mostly staffed. Instead, he decided to challenge Barbatos to a duel, hoping to sacrifice his life so his subordinates wouldn't pay the price for his failure. While mourning the loss of Crank, Ein would meet and befriend Gaelio Bauduin who, despite his noble standing, treated Ein as an equal. Ein appreciated Gaelio's kindness and while he was still dedicated to revenge he swore to give his all to his new friend. True to his word Ein was severely injured protecting Gaelio and eventually underwent the Alaya-Vijnana surgery himself to gain an edge against Tekkadan so that he could avenge Crank. Unknown to Ein and Gaelio, they were just pawns in McGillis's plan. Ultimately Ein became consumed by his desire to avenge his mentor Crank, and lost his sanity and life to his desire to destroy Tekkadan. Due to his role in allowing Ein to have the Alaya-Vijnana surgery, Gaelio feels extreme guilt for Ein's death. After the Battle of Edmonton, remaining parts of Ein's brain and his Alaya-Vijnana system were salvaged and used to create the Alaya-Vijnana Type E, allowing Vidar, Gaelio's new identity following the battle, to control the Gundam Vidar, and later the ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar, at full power without suffering the risk of damaging his own mental capacities or losing functional control of his body. Data from Ein's Alaya-Vijnana surgery was also used by McGillis Fareed to recreate the original Alaya-Vijnana system and surgery, which had no age restrictions. This allowed him to pilot the ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael. What was left of Ein was destroyed along with the Alaya-Vijnana Type E system in Gaelio's final fight with McGillis. Relationships ;Crank Zent Ein and Crank have a mentor-student relationship, with Crank trying to show Ein what it means to have honor as a soldier. Crank's death is Ein's driving force to destroy Tekkadan, having rationalized that Crank was mercilessly murdered. His dedication to his late mentor eventually grew to the point of fanaticism, at which he refused to believe Mikazuki Augus' claim that Crank wanted to die in his final battle. ;Gaelio Bauduin Although Gaelio wanted to save Ein to return the favor (as well as help Ein realize his wish to avenge his superiors), Gaelio didn't like the idea of Ein surviving through cybernetics, especially the Alaya-Vijnana system which were discussed between Gaelio, the doctors and McGillis Fareed. This was because of the attitudes on Post Disaster Earth towards people with such prosthetics or implants. But McGillis persuaded him that the Alaya-Vijnana system would be the best way for Ein to achieve vengeance despite Gjallarhorn's doctrine that "Humans must be natural", a value they spread intentionally; fearing the technologies advanced through the Calamity War will be used as a tool against them. Two years after the battle of Edmonton, Gaelio, under the alias, Vidar pilots the Gundam Vidar that is equipped with the Alaya-Vijnana Type-E. This pseudo Alaya-Vijnana System contains the remaining brain of Ein and his Alaya-Vijnana system. Thanks to Ein's brain in the system, Gaelio can utilize the Gundam Vidar's full power without the adverse effects associated with using the Alaya-Vijnana System. Gaelio sometimes speaks of the Gundam Vidar as if it is his fallen friend Ein due to this. Gallery Ein Dalton in Graze.jpg Ein Dalton Alaya-Vijnana System.jpg|Ein piloting EB-AX2 Graze Ein Notes & Trivia *His Japanese voice actor, Yuuma Uchida, also voiced Yuuma Kousaka in Gundam Build Fighters Try. **Hosoya is one of two Try voice actors to appear, alongside Yoshimasa Hosoya, voice of Saga Adou in Try and Orga Itsuka in IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS. Interestingly, while both retained the traits of fighting on opposing sides, their group's alignment are different. *Ein has very similar traits to Jeremiah Gotwald from Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, another Sunrise anime series. Both start off as minor characters but turn to needing cybernetics to survive by the end of their series' first season. Also, they both harbor a grudge against the main protagonist, although, unlike Ein who acts on that grudge until death, Jeremiah becomes a loyal subordinate to the main protagonist of his respective series. References Category:Deceased